


gchs tigers 2019

by SmoshArrowverseFan



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoshArrowverseFan/pseuds/SmoshArrowverseFan
Summary: Kate:full offense riley but this is like the worst idea you’ve ever hadKate:which is definitely saying something





	gchs tigers 2019

**Author's Note:**

> yea so. i was bored and made a groupchat fic bc i wanted to u feel? literally got no plan for this, so it's probably gonna end up one of those incomplete gc fics, but i had fun writing this. and i kinda want to add more to the tag u know? anyway hope u all enjoy!!

_Riley has created “GCHS Tigers 2019”._

_Riley has added Cairo, Annleigh, Kate, Mattie, Chess, Farrah, and Reese to “GCHS Tigers 2019”._

**Riley Williams:** Welcome everyone!! This is the 2019-2020 Tigers group chat. Please try and keep the conversation related to cheer, since the purpose of this is to make planning and coordination easier for the coming year. Together, we’ll make this year our best yet!! I truly believe that if we put our minds to it, we can make it to regionals, or even nationals!!!

**Farrah:** lmfao anywys

**Farrah:** what the fuck is up party people

**Annleigh:** Farrah!

**Farrah:** wjat

**Riley Williams:** Farrah, this group chat is for official cheer business only, please stay on topic.

**Kate:** full offense riley but this is like the worst idea you’ve ever had

**Kate:** which is definitely saying something

**Chess:** Kate, be nice

**Kate:** …

**Kate:** fine whatever

**Cairo:** Hey Riley?

**Cairo:** Give me admin privileges

**Farrah:** damn ur not even gonna say please?

**Cairo:** No.

_Riley Williams has given Cairo admin privileges._

**Cairo:** :)

**Annleigh:** If she gets to be an admin, I should be one too! You can’t just make your best friend admin, Riley, that isn’t fair to the rest of us.

**Kate:** yeah, checks and balances, riley

**Cairo:** What the fuck does that mean

**Kate:** have u literally never taken a history or civics class

**Cairo:** I've slept through quite a few.

**Cairo:** And anyway, Riley didn’t give me admin privileges because I’m her best friend, she gave them to me because she TRUSTS me and knows that I’m the best person to have them.

**Cairo:** Annleigh would probably kick me for saying something mean about Jesus or horses.

**Kate:** i don’t see a problem with that

**Cairo:** Didn’t your girlfriend tell you to be nice or something? You should listen to her.

**Kate:** shes not my girlfriend

**Cairo:** Whatever you say, Kate.

_Riley Williams has given Annleigh admin privileges._

**Annleigh:** HAH!!

**Cairo:** Riley why

**Cairo:** I feel betrayed.

**Riley Williams:** I can have two admins, Cairo. Plus, I trust you two to balance each other out.

_Annleigh has kicked Cairo from “GCHS Tigers 2019”._

**Riley Williams:** Annleigh!!

_Riley Williams has added Cairo to “GCHS Tigers 2019”._

**Cairo:** Bitch

_Cairo has kicked Annleigh from “GCHS Tigers 2019”._

**Riley Williams:** Cai…

_Riley Williams has added Annleigh to “GCHS Tigers 2019”._

_Riley Williams has removed admin privileges from Annleigh._

_Riley Williams has removed admin privileges from Cairo._

**Riley Williams:** If this is how you’re going to behave with admin power, neither of you are going to get it.

**Farrah:** AAHAHAHAHHA I AM PISSING MTSELF LAUGHSING RN HAHAHAHHAH

**Cairo:** Annleigh kicked me first!

**Annleigh:** Yeah, because you were being rude!!

**Riley Williams:** Well, it’s not a problem anymore, because now I’m the only one who can kick people!

**Reese:** hi everyone!!!

**Riley Williams:** Hi Reese!

**Cairo:** Why tf is she here she’s not even on the squad?

**Riley Williams:** Cairo, the mascot is just as important as any member of the squad.

**Cairo:** Lol that’s literally not true

**Riley Williams:** Cairo.

**Cairo:** Riley.

**Farrah:** farrah

**Kate:** can i just reiterate

**Kate:** worst idea you’ve ever had, riley

**Riley Williams:** I can assure you, I’ve had far worse. Anyway, like I was going to say before we got off topic, we have practice this Tuesday in the gym! Be there at three and NO LATER! Again, to reiterate, NONE of you are going to be late!!

**Kate:** yea you know

**Kate:** more people would be on time if there was

**Kate:** like

**Kate:** a lateness policy

**Riley Williams:** We’ve been over this, Kate.

**Riley Williams:** The lateness policy is that you’re not supposed to be late!

**Kate:** thats not a policy, it’s like. a social expectation

**Riley Williams:** There’s no need to argue with me, just don’t be late, okay? Okay!

**Farrah:** i can hear annleigh on the phone with clark in the other room who dares me to go in and bother her

**Riley Williams:** That’s probably a bad idea.

**Farrah:** k

**Chess:** Yeah that’s not going to end well at all

**Farrah:** k

**Cairo:** I dare you to do it.

**Farrah:** ok ill do it brb with results

**Cairo:** Lmaoo

**Riley Williams:** Don’t be a bad influence, Cai!

**Cairo:** Whoops.

**Farrah:** so

**Farrah:** i snuck up bhind her and started screaming

**Farrah:** she jumped like a fuckin foot in the air sdfjkjkldf

**Farrah:** then she yelled t me to get out of her room

**Cairo:** HAH!

**Annleigh:** …

**Annleigh:** I hate you all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are always appreciated, and i hope u all have a wonderful day/night/whenever ur reading this :)


End file.
